This invention relates to an electric noise absorber and, in particular, to an electric noise absorber attached to an electric antenna wire of an electronic device for absorbing electric noise which is irradiated from the wire or which enters the device through the wire from the outside.
As a known noise absorber, magnetic ferrite is attached around the wire for absorbing noise current flowing in the wire.
Such a noise absorber is proposed in Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 63-165815. This noise absorber is composed of a tubular ferrite body and a plastic case for housing the ferrite body. Two axially separated parts of the ferrite body are respectively housed in two hingedly connected members composing the plastic case, and are then attached around an electric cable. The noise absorber is thus attached substantially midway on the extending cable.
In the prior-art noise absorber, however, since just deformable projections extending from the periphery of the case define a through hole in the plastic case to hold the case on the electric cable when the case is closed, the noise absorber cannot be securely held around in place on the electric cable. The noise absorber is therefore easily dislocated from its originally attached position particularly when the noise absorber is attached around a bundle of many small-diameter wires. Also, the electric cable is sometimes caught between the ferrite body parts when the case members are hingedly closed, thereby hampering the case members from being completely closed.